megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tyrrus12/Z regałów Wielkiej Biblioteki Krakowskiej
UWAGA!'' Opisywana historia, dzieje się w uniwersum Megakampanii, lecz nie jest jej kanoniczną wersją... powoływanie się na nią, lub/też opisywanie jej w prawdziwych artykułach będzie surowo karane...' ---- 'Tytułem Wstępu' : Wielka Biblioteka Krakowska została założona w 1425 roku przez króla Mirosława I Bratobójcę. Biblioteka znajdowała się w Uniwersytecie Mazowieckim założonym przez Boguchwała Śmiałego w 1373 roku tuż przed jego śmiercią. : Mirosław I jako człowiek, który zbytnio nie przejmował się zdaniem papierza, zakładając Bibliotekę chciał aby stała ona się nie miejscem propagandy, jak większąść ówczesnych lecz miejscem myśli i wiedzy. Wydał więc w 1426 roku przywilej, w którym to zezwolił na przetrzymywanie wszystkich ksiąg, włącznie z tymi zakazanymi przez Kościół. Gwarantowała również przeżycie wielu naukowcom i filozofom, gdyż znosiła dla nich krę śmierci. Nikt, nawet sam król Polski nie mógł złamać tego prawa przez co najmniej 300 lat. Powołano również Straż Uniwersytecką na utrzymaniu korony. Składająca się ze najznamienitrzych wojów z całego królestwa. Niektórzy z nich byli lepiej wyszkoleni niż ci z Drużyny Królewskiej. Zajęcie miejsca w ich szeregach było niezwykle prestiżowe. Ich zadaniem było strzeżenie zbiorów Biblioteki oraz ochrona naukowców, pisarzy oraz bibliotekarzy. : Na takie postępowanie pozwoliła dosyć liberalna postawa papieża Damazy'a III. Pochodził on z Anatoli wychowanym w rodzinie muzułmańskich kupców. Podczas swych podróży poznał on wiele Europejskich kultur; jedną z nich była wizyta we Włoszech, gdzie postanowił się nawrócić na Chrześcijaństwo i zostać księdzem. : Dzięki temu zbiegowi wydarzeń Uniwersytet Mazowiecki stał się jedną z największych uczelni XV wieku. '''Działy' : Biblioteka dzieliła się na kilkadziesiąt działów, a te z kolei na poddziały. Każdy poddział posiadał swojego opiekuna, którego zwano "Libercem". Studenci często nazywali ich "cichaczami" lub "molami". : Libercowie danego działu byli podlegli "Librorom", a ci odpowiadali przed tak zwaną Radą Nadprofesorów Uniwersytetu Mazowieckiego. Znajdowali się w niej najwibitniejsi profesorowie z Polski oraz z niektórych państw Europy za pozwoleniem Króla Polski, oraz kraju, z którego miała ta osoba pochodzić.thumb|400px|Biblioteka w XVI wieku '''''Lista działów: '1. Dział Rękopisów Królewskich' *poddział not dyplomatycznych oraz listów królewskich *poddział dekretów i manifestów królewskich *poddział ksiąg i rękopisów nie politycznych *poddział rękopisów zagranicznych monarchów '2. Dział wydarzeń dawnych' *poddział kronik pogańskich *poddział kronik zagranicznych o Polsce *poddział kronik zagranicznych nie o Polsce *poddział kronik niepogańskich '3. Dział humanistyczny' *poddział wierszy, kompozycji i pieśni polskich *poddział teologi chrześcijańskich *poddział teologi niechrześcijańskich *poddział wierszy, kompozycji i pieśni zagranicznych *poddział filozofii *poddział prawa '4. Dział nauk scisłych' *poddział medycyny *poddział magi, czarów i medycyny niekonwencjonalnej *poddział matematyki i fizyki *poddział chemii, geografii i biologii *poddział teorii niepotwierdzonych '5. Dział wynalazków' *poddział maszyn działających *poddział maszyn niedziałających '6. Dział ksiąg zakazanych' '7. Dział kultur zagranicznych' *poddział kultur północy *poddział kultur zachodu *poddział kultur wschodu *poddział kultur Azji *poddział kultur Świata Islamu *poddział kultur dawnych : Istniał również jeden specyficzny dział z dziełami sztuki. Takimi jak obrazy, rzeźby, wazy oraz kompozycji kwiatowych, które znajdowały się w szklarni na dachu Biblioteki. 'Zbiory ' : Wielka Biblioteka posiadała zbiory o bliżej nieokreślonej liczbie. Najstarsi pracownicy szacowali, że było ich około 70000 egzemplarzy w archiwach, a każdy z nich (egzemplarzy) posiadał średnio po 20 kopii. W archiwach znajdowały rękopisy w takich językach jak: polski, łaciński, węgierski, pomorski, czeski, halicki, arabski, szwedzki, mongolski, włoski, niemiecki, jidysz oraz jeden rękopis w języku japońskim. : Oto najciekawsze z nich... : "O orlim locie" autor Masław II Półręki : Niewielka, bo około 30 stronicowa książka zawierająca w sobie schemat oraz opisy pierwszych nieudanych lotów maszyny latającej, króla Masława II. Przekazana bibliotece przez jednego z władców wielkopolskich. Oto jej fragment: : " 3 maja roku Pańskiego 992 : Stanąwszy na krawędzi niewielkiego pagórka niedaleko Gniezna poczułem ogromną dumę, a jednocześnie strach. Ostatni raz czułem to podczas pielgrzymki. Poprosiłem żonę oraz arcybiskupa by mi towarzyszyli bym mógł się pożegnać ją i przygotować się na spotkanie ze Stwórcą. ... Studiując wcześniejsze próby i zmieniwszy w nich wiele, byłem gotów by poszybować jak ptak. Maszynę nazwałem "Orlim rydwanem". ... Moja maszyna się rozbiła. Z Bożą pomocą przeżyłem upadek. Sądzę, że nigdy nie ujrzę człeka, który wzbiłby się w przestworza. Jednakże ma przygoda nauczyła mnie o wartości nauki i badań."''' : Księga jest wykorzystywana po dziś dzień w szkołach lotniczych w Polsce. Chociaż król nie wzbił się w powietrze, to jednak wynalazł statecznik poziomy. Było to wynalazkiem, który pozwolił na lepsze zrozumienie lotów, być może bez jego pomocy nigdy człowiekowi nie udałoby się wznieść w powietrze. : "Wielka księga trucizn" autor Żelisław z Truso zwany również "Pruskim Żniwiarzem" : Żelisław był mistrzem szpiegów na dworze jednego z Wielkich Starostów Republiki Pruskiej. Został zwolniony z powodu podejrzeń o chorobę psychiczną. Jak się potem okazało podejrzenia były słuszne, gdyż został on seryjnym mordercom. Był odpowiedzialny za śmierć około 20 osób, wszystkie zmarły z powodu zatrucia. : Księga zapisana częściowo szyfrem, który został złamany po 100 latach od trafienia księgi do Uniwersytetu. Znajdują się w niej przepisy na trucizny wszelkiej maści. : "Płyn Tojadowy : Przygotować: : Korzenie lub nasiona tojadu około 3 funty lub 1,5 kilo : Krystalicznie czystą wodę około 1 galon lub niecałe 4 litry : Do kotła pełnego gotowanej wody wsypujemy korzenie i nasiona tojadu. Zostawiamy je na ogniu na około 20 godzin w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu poza domostwem, gdyż same opary mogą pozbawić nas żywota. Nazajutrz trucizna powinna być gotowa. Od 3 do 6 kropel powinno zabić człowieka w zależności od wieku i stanu zdrowotnego. '' : ''Ofiara na początku będzie czuła się normalnie lub nawet będzie trochę pobudzona. Dojdzie potem nagły paraliż ruchowy. Delikwent umiera poprzez uduszenie się. Śmierć jest niestety bezbolesna. Jeżeli chcemy, aby ofiara cierpiała najlepiej użyć nasion zimowita strona 30 lub dodać do kotła muchomory" : Jego "wynalazki" były użwane w czasie konfliktów zbrojnych w Nowożytności. Wbrew pozorom jest to jedna z pierwszych książek opisująca rośliny i grzyby w Europie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach